


Сильнее вместе

by Angorka



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: Нисса наконец понимает, что Сара нашла в Оливере.





	Сильнее вместе

«Почему ты с ним?! Чем он лучше меня?! Что ты в нем нашла?!» — хотелось закричать Ниcсе. Даже не просто закричать, а встряхнуть Сару за плечи, будто это помогло бы извлечь ответ. 

Но женщины, которая могла бы ответить на эти вопросы, не было рядом. Теперь Сара жила другой жизнью. В городе, с Оливером Куинном. Нет, Ниcса не ревновала — она не могла понять, почему. Точнее, понимала только разумом — чувства отказывались подчиняться. Смешно для убийцы с ее опытом. И тем более смешно при ее умении владеть собой, сохранять каменное лицо в любых ситуациях и позволять себе слабость вроде слез только тогда, когда никто живой не мог ее увидеть. 

Она молча зажигала свечи. Одну за одной, методично и размеренно, хотя ей хотелось разнести весь этот храм. Перед глазами стоял образ Сары, который в понимании Ниссы никак не вязался с туповатым лицом Оливера. Ниссу разбирала досада: «Что есть у него, чего нет у меня?! Он ведь никогда не будет таким же нежным, никогда не сможет говорить с тобой на равных, вечно будет бременем на твоих плечах».

Нисса смотрела на пламя свечей, не отрываясь. Бешеное и хрупкое, дикое и жаркое, его так легко было загасить пальцами. Она сжала короткий фитиль, не обращая внимания на секундную боль. Боль, разрывавшая её душу когтями, была намного сильнее. Огонек свечи зашипел и погас, оставив лёгкий дымок и запах трав. Нисса вдохнула его, и ноздри жадно затрепетали — да, она уже знала ответ на свой вопрос.

Саре не нужна была защита — она всегда хотела защищать сама. Ей не нужно было сильное плечо — она сама хотела быть опорой. И Оливер давал ей эту возможность. А она, Нисса, никогда не умела быть слабой. 

Мысленно улыбаясь, наследница Головы демона наблюдала, как краснеет кожа на подушечках пальцев. Ей предстояла безумно сложная задача — вновь войти в жизнь Сары и наконец объяснить ей правду: что сильнее всего они вместе.


End file.
